


Snowed In

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm rages outside, inside Luhan and Minseok figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

“You mean to say we are snowed in?” Luhan knew it was a stupid question, the foot of snow on the ground and the white out conditions were pretty obvious. With one look out the cabin window anyone could see how dire the weather conditions were; it was pretty clear that venturing out in the current weather would be a death sentence.

“Looks like it,” Minseok plopped down on the worn sofa, exhaling sharply. “There is no way we are going to make it back in time for our flight.”

“It is probably cancelled any way,” Luhan said slowly, walking over to the ugly plaid armchair. He sat, but didn’t relax, balancing on the edge of the seat he clasp his hands together. He hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

When Minseok made a sound akin to a growl Luhan jumped slightly. “What is it?”

“Service is out too.” Minseok waved his phone, his lips contorting into a definite frown. “Looks like we won’t be sending the story in on time either.” He tossed the phone onto the coffee table.

“Oh, that..sucks!” Luhan tried to pretend like not having the article in front of the editors by their deadline was his most pressing concern at the moment. It wasn’t, not by a long shot. No, his most pressing concern was spending a night alone with Minseok, because it certainly seemed like they would be trapped in the cabin for at least that long.

They had flown in two days ago, on assignment from the travel magazine they worked for. They were tasked to write a piece on the trails snaking up and around the mountain, a famous winter vacation destination. Luhan was the photographer, Minseok the head writer. Two junior writers, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, had accompanied them as well, however they had left earlier in the day to start their story on the culinary environment of the local villages. That had left Minseok and Luhan alone – alone and thanks to a freak snowstorm, very much stranded together.

“I hope the power doesn’t go out.” Minseok leaned back, folding his arms behind his head.

“Isn’t there a generator?” Luhan had sworn he saw one behind the cabin.

“Yeah, but who knows how well those things hold up when there is this much snow.”

Luhan shivered from the sheer thought of the heat being taken away. That and being trapped in the dark with Minseok.

“Well I am going to take a nap, there is nothing else to do,” Minseok shifted, throwing his legs onto the sofa and pushing a throw pillow under his head. “Wake me up if anything happens.”

“Okay,” Luhan squeaked, embarrassed at the shrill tone his voice had taken.

He didn’t mean to stare, really he didn’t. Minseok, his expression peaceful and relaxed was hard to look away from. Well, Minseok and any expression was hard to look away from. It had been like this for the last eighteen months, ever since they had started working together. It had been at least ten months since Luhan had admitted to himself he had the biggest crush on the writer, a crush that seemed to be going nowhere.

Every time Luhan tried to talk to Minseok about anything other than work he stuttered, or said the most embarrassing things, or just generally made a fool of himself. Minseok, meanwhile, always seemed cool and composed and –

“Why are you staring at me?”

Luhan’s eyes widened, his heart began beating erratically as he met Minseok’s now opened eyes. “I- I – what- not staring at you.”

“Yeah, you were,” Minseok countered.

Luhan was sure he had turned at least four different shades of red in the last five seconds. “You looked, um, you- you look comfortable.”

“Do I?” Minseok quirked an eyebrow.

Luhan nodded, so embarrassed he felt like he could die.

“I am kind of cold,” Minseok remarked, his lips forming a smirk. “Can you grab a blanket?”

Luhan sat up quickly, his eyes roving the room, looking for the flannel blanket he remembered being…somewhere. Now he couldn’t seem to find the thing.

“In the corner,” Minseok muttered. Luhan could almost swear he was chuckling.

Luhan darted to the corner of the cabin. He retrieved the blanket and approached Minseok, holding out the bedding while looking away. He was so, so embarrassed. When he felt a hand on his wrist he stiffened.

“Um, would you like to share?” Minseok asked, looking at Luhan in a way that made Luhan squirm.

“What?” Luhan was confused.

“You are probably warmer than a blanket and I am assuming you are cold too, I mean, just look outside.”

Luhan glanced towards the window, then back to Minseok. “But I won’t fit, the sofa is too small.”

“Exactly.” Minseok’s smile was seductive, Luhan gulped.

After a good ten seconds of awkward silence Minseok spoke. “Sorry, I shouldn’t tease you. I um, you like me, right?’

“What?!” Luhan pretended to be outraged at the suggestion.

“I like you too.” Minseok looked far less seductive as he spoke the words, his smile easier going, more...genuine. “I was trying to think of the best time to well, confess, and what time could be better than being alone in a cabin during a snowstorm?”

“You like me too?” Luhan wasn’t sure he had heard the man correctly. When Minseok nodded Luhan didn’t have to be told twice, he nearly leapt onto the couch, only stopping himself when he realized angling himself onto the furniture would mean lying directly on top of Minseok. He settled for draping the blanket over Minseok and shyly asking, “Can you move over, a bit?”

Minseok complied, pressing his back into the sofa as he gave Luhan a few inches. Luhan awkwardly sat, then angled his body as he laid down, Minseok holding the blanket up for him to slip under. Once he was in place, only an inch or two separating him from Minseok – from Minseok’s face, from his lips, he relaxed. Reaching out he placed his hand on Minseok’s waist, finally giving himself time to appreciate the fact that the man he had been crazy about for months had just said he liked him back.

“Hm, it is warm like this.” Luhan could smell Minseok’s minty breath as he spoke, could feel his breath tickling his cheek.

“So you really like me, huh?” Luhan had to ask again for good measure.

“Yeah.” Minseok sighed contently, moving closer until their bodies were nearly flush, pressed tightly together.

Luhan smiled, feeling like he had found a piece of heaven. A piece of heaven underneath a warm blanket, a snow storm raging outside. His own piece of heaven. He realized he was suddenly a big fan of snowstorms.


End file.
